Entre Luz y Oscuridad
by ari-g
Summary: *Termine!!!!* (A/U) Su mision como elegida era destruir el mal. La orden de él, acabar con ella para recuperar a su nee-san. Estaban obligados a ser enemigos. Pero el amor no entiende ni de lógicas ni de razones. (E/K)
1. Default Chapter

Notas de la Autora: Hoolaa!! Este es mi primer fic, asi que porfa sean buenos conmigo y r&r, porfa... Bueno, advierto que este no es un k&k, no me malinterpreten, adoro a Kenshin, es solo que prefiero a Enishi. Pero igual habrá un poco de k&k, pero será un e&k. Espero que les guste, se desarrolla en un universo alternativo, con cosas sobrenaturales y magia.  
  
Disclaimers: Rurouni Kenshin pertenece al gran Watsuki Nobuhiro. Yo solo estoy lo estoy tomando prestado por diversión.  
  
  
  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
  
Prologo  
  
"Cada mil años nace una elegida, la guerrera de la luz, quien está encargada de restaurar el equilibrio entre luz y oscuridad. Esa eres tu, Kamiya Kaoru. Ahora deja eso y comienza de nuevo, ahora!".  
  
" ta bien"-dando un respingo- "pero tienes que darme un descanso de vez en cuando, esto puedo volver loco a cualquiera, elegida o no!"  
  
Era un hermoso día de primavera, pétalos de sakura cubrían el suelo y el lago del hermoso jardín en que se hallaban los protagonistas de esta rutina mañanera. La primera figura pertenecía a un hombre alto, de larga cabellera oscura que ondeaba, junto con su larga capa blanca, al viento. Era realmente apuesto.  
  
"vamos, otra vez!"- decía el apuesto hombre con una sonrisa burlona al notar el creciente enojo en su pequeña aprendiz.  
  
'uno de estos días, shisou, voy a...' pensaba la segunda figura mientras hacia aparecer una pequeña bola de energía en la palma de su mano y la lanzaba contra uno de los blancos voladores. Falló por poco y terminó dándole a una de las ramas de un hermoso árbol de sakura. El aire se llenó de pequeños pétalos de un rosa pálido, los cuales envolvieron la figura de una pequeña niña de aproximadamente unos siete años. Tenía una apariencia increíblemente frágil, con su largo pelo negro-azulado recogido en una cola de caballo, el cual contrastaba con su piel de un blanco nieve. Pero en sus ojos uno podía ver una gran fortaleza, superada solo por su pureza. Eran los ojos más bellos y azules que uno podría ver jamás.  
  
"otra vez! No comerás nada hasta que lo logres"- en la mirada de la niña uno prácticamente podría ver llamas, notar esto solo divertía más a su maestro, quien solo aumentó su sonrisa- "Más vale que lo hagas pronto. Hoy cocina mi otro baka deshi"  
  
El cambio en la mirada de la niña fue asombroso. "Kenshin!"-exclamó con una sonrisa soñadora en su pálido rostro y una mirada de determinación apareciendo en su ojos azules- "muy bien!, terminemos con esto de una vez!"- dijo haciendo aparecer la bola de energía, esta vez una en cada mano y lanzándolas a los blancos, acertando justo en el centro y haciéndolos añicos. Y no se detuvo hasta que no quedó ni un solo blanco entero.  
  
"Mmm... no esta mal. Ahora, después de que hagas el idiota delante del baka de Kenshin, como siempre"-las llamas volvían a aparecer en los ojos de la pequeña- "seguiremos con la práctica de artes marciales y luego kendo"- y con esto dirigió sus pasos al comedor, su sonrisa burlona una vez más apareciendo en su varonil rostro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
La casa, o mejor dicho palacio, era simplemente impresionante. Tenia todos los shojis decorados con delicados diseños tradicionales. En el comedor uno podía ver una larguísima mesa típica japonesa, ahora puesta con una hermosa vajilla de porcelana e impresionantes manjares llevados a la mesa por un pequeño joven pelirrojo de unos dieciocho años. Había llegado hace un mes y ya se había convertido en el cocinero preferido de todos los habitantes de la casa. Las facciones del joven podrían decirse que eran femeninas, a excepción de una cicatriz en forma de cruz sobre su mejilla izquierda y poseía los ojos más extraños que Kaoru había visto en su corta vida, eran de un hermoso color violeta y cuando se enojada se volvían de un dorado que helaba la sangre.  
  
"ah.. ohajou gozaimazu, shisou, Kaoru-dono"- saludo el joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
"ohajou, Kenshin"-dijo la pequeña con una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
"ohajou, baka"- a este saludo de su maestro, la mirada del joven se volvió dorada por un instante.  
  
"Oi, comida!!"-la voz pertenecía a un niño bastante alto para sus once años y con un apetito feroz que estaba demostrando en ese instante, al prácticamente saltar sobre la comida.  
  
"Sagara Sanozuke!! Deja un poco para los demás, me muero de hambre!!"- fue la respuesta de la niña a tal comportamiento por parte de quien se supone debe ser su guardián.  
  
"olvídalo tanuki, es una batalla perdida" - decía otra niña de unos diez años al ingresar también al comedor, jugando con un mechón de su cabellera color azabache.  
  
"no me llames tanuki, para tu información, Takani Megumi, yo poseo un nombre"- le respondió Kaoru con llamas apareciendo en su mirada azul-  
  
"maa maa, niñas, coman que el pescado está delicioso"- fue la manera en el pelirrojo terminó la discusión.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Luego de la comida Hiko cumplió lo que había dicho. Razón por la cual Kaoru se encontraba esa hermosa tarde de primavera, en un jardín de ensueño, realizando quinientas katas con una bokken mientras mantenía en el aire tres esferas de energía. Mientras Hiko se encontraba sentado en una roca cercana bebiendo sake y dirigiendo de vez en cuando a su aprendiz frases alentadoras como estas:  
  
"vamos enana, si a eso llamas una kata, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de vencer siquiera a una hormiga"- uno podía sentir el aura de furia que envolvía a Kaoru aumentando a cada palabra de su shisou.  
  
------------------------------------- 11 años después --------------------- --------------------------  
  
La escena no había cambiado mucho, Hiko Seijuro seguía sentándose a beber sake en la misma roca y seguía dirigiendo ácidos comentarios a su aprendiz, solo que ésta, en vez de ser una niña de siete años, era ahora una hermosa joven de dieciocho años. Su fragilidad le daba ahora un aire de feminidad exquisita, cuando no se encontraba furiosa, pero aun furiosa era hermosa. Seguía siendo un tanto pequeña, pero con un temperamento de temer y unos ojos totalmente transparentes cuando se trataba de expresar lo que sentía. Ahora se encontraba haciendo impresionantes movimientos con una espada de filo invertido con zafiros incrustados en el mango, al igual que en la funda. Sus movimientos más bien parecían pertenecer a una hermosa danza que a unos ataques mortales realizados con una gracia infinita. La espada resplandecía con un halo azul que le permitía cortar árboles como si fuera mantequilla.  
  
"bueno, es suficiente por hoy. Vamos enana, muero de hambre"- esa era la forma en que generalmente Hiko terminaba una sesión excelente de entrenamiento. Kaoru por otro lado...  
  
"no soy ninguna enana!"  
  
"si, claro Jo-chan, no eres ninguna enana" - ese era el saludo de Sanosuke, apoyando su fornido brazo sobre la cabeza de Kaoru. Quien echaba humo por la nariz. Lo siguiente que supo Sano es que algo bastante duro lo había golpeado en la cabeza.  
  
"Oi, Jo-chan eso duele!"  
  
  
  
  
  
N/A: ¿Qué les pareció?, por favor, déjenmelo saber, es ese pequeño botoncito azul de ahí abajo. Porfa....si... 


	2. Nieve, sangre y profecias

N/A: Solo quería agradecer a quienes dejaron un review * ^ . ^ * significa tanto para mi, GRACIAS! Bueno, a la historia.  
Disclaimers: Ni Kaoru ni Enishi ni ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenece, pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sensei  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo primero:  
  
Nieve, sangre y profecias.  
Era una helada noche de invierno, los copos de nieve parecían pequeñas estrellas que abandonaban los cielos para cubrir el bosque y a los participantes de la tragedia que ocurría en él. La escena era horrible y a la vez conmovedora. Un hombre cayendo muerto en la nieve manchada con sangre. Una navaja volando en el aire, marcando el rostro de un joven, cuyo cabello era tan rojo como la sangre derramada. Una hermosa mujer cayendo inerte en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Un niño con los cabellos volviéndose blancos en segundos, a la vez que su rabia crecía y sus ojos se volvían de un azul hielo.  
  
"Tomoe!, por favor no me hagas esto"- la voz era casi un susurro que venía del joven pelirrojo-  
  
"Anata, Kenshin, ashiteiru"- decía Tomoe en un hilo de voz, mientras alzaba la delicada mano para acariciar su rostro.  
  
"NOOO!!!!!! NEE-SAN!- ese fue el grito del pequeño- TÚ, MALDITO!- dijo apuntando a Kenshin, mientras un aura brillante rodeaba su figura, haciendo, su ahora, pálido cabello abatirse-  
  
"Enishi"- la voz de Tomoe era apenas audible, no más que un susurro.  
  
"MALDITO!"- el aura de Enishi se compactó, y luego salió disparada contra Kenshin, haciéndolo volar varios metros.  
  
"Nee-san"- Enishi se agachó a levantar a su hermana- "Nee-san, por favor, no te mueras. Haré lo que sea, pero por favor no mueras.."  
  
En ese momento una cegadora luz envolvió todo el lugar y una oscura voz habló, había algo en esa voz, que helaba la sangre.  
  
"Que así sea. Tú seras mi escogido"- dijo la voz, e inmediatamente todo desapareció, la oscuridad lo envolvió todo.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Enishi despertó en su cama a media noche sin ninguna expresión en particular mas que un odio absoluto. Ese recuerdo era el que mantenía vivo el odio en su interior. Ese maldito Battousai se lo arrebató todo. Primero el cariño y la atención de su hermana, y luego su libertad. Y lo peor de todo es que, aunque su hermana seguía con vida, él no podía tenerla a su lado. El Señor de las Tinieblas la tenía presa consigo, para así asegurarse de que él cumpla todas sus órdenes. Es por eso que el había entrenado todos los días desde aquella noche. De una forma u otra iba a recuperar a su hermana y asegurarse de que fuera feliz. Pero si o si tendrá su venganza, Battousai pagaría por todo esto. *~*~*  
  
Era el odio de Enishi lo que atrajo al Señor de las Tinieblas. Él sabía del potencial de Enishi, y sabía que si despertaba una gran cantidad de odio en él, su poder se contaminaría y podría usarlo a su servicio. Fue por eso que planeó el incidente en el bosque y se aseguró de que Enishi lo viera. Una vez él había creído que Battousai sería su elegido, pero el muy idiota se enamoró. Por eso ahora se aseguraba que la maldita perra que echó a perder a uno de sus más prometedores aliados, sufriera lo más posible. Al igual que la maldita elegida de la Luz, pero de eso se encargaría Enishi.  
  
"Ya casi es tiempo"- decía de nuevo aquella voz fría lanzando una carcajada, proveniente de un hombre de gran altura sentado en la oscuridad de su cuarto, observando a través de las ventanas, de lo que era una enorme mansión, una brillante estrella fugaz.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ya casi es tiempo"- decía también la voz grave de Hiko Seijuro, quien se encontraba en el patio del palacio de la Luz. Estaba pronosticado que cuando Zan, esta estrella fugaz, cruzara la Luna, entre Luz y Oscuridad los escogidos se encontrarían y se perderían, y el destino del universo estaría en sus manos. Y que cuando Zan desapareciera el equilibrio ya habría retornado y sería el comienzo y el fin al mismo instante. Hiko aun no comprendía la predicción en su totalidad, nadie lo hacía. Solo se sabía que Zan era como una señal para todos de que la batalla tendría lugar en poco tiempo, y que el destino del universo estaba en juego.  
  
"Pensaba que solo Kaoru-dono tenía la costumbre de hablar para sí"- la voz venía de detrás de un gran árbol  
  
"Baka deshi.."- respondió Hiko con una casi sonrisa- "la enana pronto tendrá que pelear por todos nosotros..."  
  
"No, no lo hará sola. Nosotros estaremos ahí también"- lo interrumpió Kenshin con los ojos dorados por un instante.  
  
"ahh...claro, tu juramento de protegerla. Pero olvidas que la batalla final será solo de ella, y sin importar cuanto la queramos proteger, ni que creamos que ella no merece esto, sino una vida común y corriente, por la pureza de su alma, no podremos evitarlo. Es por esa pureza que fue escogida. Nadie posee tal pureza"- en los ojos oscuros de Hiko uno podía ver tal tristeza que conmovía el alma de cualquiera.  
  
"Shisou... usted realmente la quiere como a una hija"- la realización de esto hizo que los ojos de Kenshi se agrandaran un poco por la sorpresa.  
  
Hiko simplemente lanzó una triste carcajada- "Baka, ella es mi hija"- el rostro de Kenshin normalmente sin expresión alguna, ahora mostraba una sorpresa estupefacta- "si, curioso no. Que de mi saliera tal pureza, bueno se parece mucho a su madre. Tiene los mismos ojos, tan azules como el más puro zafiro. Pero tiene mi talento con las espadas y la energía, además de mi temperamento."-la mirada de Hiko estaba llena de sentimientos nunca antes vistos en él, 'nostalgia..' la nombró Kenshin- "Pero, escuchame bien baka deshi, si dices una palabra de esto..."  
  
"Pero no crees que ella tiene derecho de saber la verdad.."  
  
"No!, ni se te ocurra. Si ella lo sabe pondría en riesgo todo, con tal de que yo no peligre ni pelee, y entonces ella no se concentraría en su parte de la batalla y podría..."-Hiko prefirió dejar esa frase sin terminar, el solo pensar en ello hacía que su pecho se contrajera.  
  
"Es por eso que pediste un guardián para ella, no? Porque si pudieras, tú mismo te enfrentarías al escogido de la Oscuridad, con tal de que ella no corriera peligro.."- en los ojos de Kenshin uno podía percibir cierta simpatía por su maestro.  
  
"Sanosuke es su guardián dado por el destino, quien se ha encargado de su protección todos estos años, y la quiere como si fuera su pequeña hermana, al igual que Megumi, quien es la Sanadora, la encargada de curar a todos si somos heridos en el campo de batalla. Tú eres su protector por decisión propia, y te lo agradezco"- esto último borró de la mente de Kenshin lo que iba a decir a continuación, era la primera vez que oía a su shisou agradecer algo- "al igual que te exijo que no dejes que nada la hiera hasta que, hasta que le toque pelear su batalla"  
  
"Hice un juramento, y pienso cumplirlo."- respondió Kenshin con voz ronca- "Pensar que yo pude convertirme en el escogido del mal, recordar toda la destrucción que causé. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Proteger a Kaoru-dono con mi vida."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ahh... Que bonito día!!"- decía Kaoru mientras se desperezaba camino al comedor para su desayuno, cortesía de Kenshin. 'ahhh... Kenshin... si solo la llamara por su nombre, sin el odioso y frio...  
  
"Ohajou gozaimazu Kaoru-dono"- vino el saludo en cuanto corrió el soji del comedor.  
  
"Ohajou Kenshin"- saludó Kaoru notando el maldito dono. Cualquiera pensaría que luego de convivir por más de diez en la misma casa él podría, debería, por lo menos, llamarla por su nombre sin tanta formalidad innecesaria.  
  
"Oi minna. Tengo hambre!! - vino el acostumbrado saludo de su guardián- "mmm, que rico!! Que suerte que cocinaste tu Kenshin, aun no me recupero del último intento de Jou-chan"  
  
Por supuesto que luego de tal declaración vino el acostumbrado- "Oi, eso duele Jou-chan!!"- cuando Kaoru lo golpeó en la cabeza con la funda de su sakabattou.  
  
"Es para que aprendas a tener un poco de respeto Tori-atama"- fue la explicación de una aun furiosa Kaoru. Era cierto que su cocina nunca había sido lo que se dice comestible, nunca había tenido tiempo para aprender las artes culinarias, su madre había muerto cuando ella era aun una bebé, por lo cual no le había podido enseñar, y el resto de su vida se la pasó entrenando para salvar el universo. Así que discúlpenla si no sabía como demonios hacer una buena comida, además no había porqué recordárselo, lo tenía bien presente.  
  
"Oh, eso es cierto Tori-atama"- esta frase detuvo totalmente la línea de pensamientos de Kaoru. Megumi jamás había tomado partido abiertamente a su favor.- "Después de todo es solo una niña, no tiene porqué saber como cocinar si aun no ha crecido lo suficiente para alcanzar la mesada de la cocina. Hohohoho"- Kaoru juraría que vio unas orejas de zorro aparecer sobre la cabeza de Megumi mientras reía.  
  
"Bueno si hablamos de altura, mi baka deshi tampoco se queda tan atrás de la enana"- a esto la figura de Kaoru se envolvió de un aura de furia, mientras los ojos de Kenshin se volvían dorados por un instante. 'Una cosa era que una persona insultara su comida, pero que dos la llamaran enana...' pensaba Kaoru, mientras imaginaba que crecía lo suficiente para ser llamada gigante y aplastar a esos dos con un enorme pie.  
  
"Vamos comamos antes de que se enfríe"- 'o antes de que Sano se lo acabe todo' Kenshin terminó la frase en su cabeza con una gotita sobre su cabeza, a la vez ponía fin, antes de que comenzara, a un estallido del temperamento de su protegida.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Luego del desayuno cada uno dio comienzo a sus actividades. Hiko y Kaoru fueron al patio a entrenar. Kenshin fue al bosque a practicar y luego al pueblo a comprar los ingredientes para la comida. Sano fue al templo a entrenar con el monje Anji. Y Megumi a la clínica a seguir con sus clases. Aun siendo la Sanadora debía saber de donde provenía una dolencia para poder curarla. En mayoría de los casos era bastante fácil para ella el descubrirlo, pero otros...  
  
"Por favor señora, si no me deja examinarla no podré ayudarla"- decía la galena tratando de mantener la calma, aunque uno podía una vena creciendo en su frente.  
  
"mmn mnn.."- fue lo único que consiguió como respuesta además de que la anciana se acurrucara aun más.  
  
"Y yo que pensé que no había nadie más terca que tanuki"- dijo la bella doctora dando un suspiro- "Muy bien, no me deja opción señora"- y con esto lanzó rayos de luz por las manos que al tocar a la anciana se volvieron cuerdas, que la sujetaron lo suficiente como para que Megumi terminara de examinarla y usara su poder para sanarla.- "Ya está"  
  
"Ya me siento mejor, gracias"- luego de esto salió disparada por la puerta.  
  
"Muy bien, quien sigue?"-decía la doctora Takani mientras revisaba algunos papeles.  
  
"Oi megitsune"- esto mando escalofríos por la espalda de la galena  
  
"Y ahora que pasó tori-atama?"- dijo con enojo creciente al notar que la mano que había sanado hace apenas tres días estaba ahora cubierta de sangre.  
  
"Hey!, no me veas así zorrita. Fue culpa de Anji" - se defendió Sano  
  
"Juro Sano que si tengo que volver a curarte una vez más esta semana haré que Kaoru cocine por un mes"  
  
"Che, no seas así. Prometo que será la ultima vez de la semana, pero no nos tortures así! Sabes que adoro a Jou-chan, pero preferiría saltar en un precipicio a probar otra de sus comidas"- a esta declaración Megumi no pudo evitar una sonrisa.  
  
"Muy bien, ahora pon esa mano aquí"- lo cual Sano hizo con un sonrisa que pronto se volvió en una expresión de dolor mientras Megumi examinaba la herida.  
  
"Oi, eso duele zorrita"  
  
"Los hombres son todos unos bebés"- dijo por lo bajo al tiempo que posaba una de sus largas manos sobre la herida. Una pequeña luz salió de ella y la herida desapareció.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Los gritos de dolor se expandían por todo el lugar. No era más que una larga y oscura caverna, iluminada con una cuantas antorchas aquí y allá, solo que éstas eran de un fuego azul, tétrico, que más que dar calor, daban escalofríos. Los gritos provenían de personas tiradas por ahí, siendo torturadas con sus más horrorosos recuerdos, atrapadas en si mismas, reviviendo una y otra vez lo que las colocó aquí, en el infierno. Mucha gente cree que el infierno es un lugar de terrible sufrimiento físico, pero el verdadero infierno está dentro nuestro, y es peor que cualquier maltrato físico, porque no hay escapatoria.  
  
Solo había una jaula, hecha de oro y plata, dentro de ella se encontraba una hermosa mujer acurrucada en una esquina. Los cabellos, tan oscuros como el ébano, le llegaban a media espalda y los sostenía en una coleta justo en la nuca, con unos mechones cayendo suavemente sobre sus delicadas facciones. Tenía la piel más blanca que la nieve y los ojos más negros y profundos que el más puro infinito. A diferencia del resto no estaba gritando, es más, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, lo único que delataba su inmensa tristeza eran las silenciosas lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
"Kenshin, anata..."- su voz no era más alta que la más suave brisa.  
N/A: Hola de nuevo, que opinan? Bueno, la historia entre Kenshin y Tomoe es la misma, excepto, claro, el final. Perdón para aquellos a quienes no sean precisamente fan de T/K, pero por el bien de E/K, lo prefiero así. Si, lo sé, Hiko padre de Kaoru?, bueno fue una idea del momento, pero creo que podría funcionar. En el próximo capítulo se cumplirá la profecía. Espero que aun sigan leyendo esto. Es el primer fic que hago, porfa aliénteme, dejen un review, aunque sea solo para decir que no les gustó, aunque espero que si.  
  
Love you minna-san  
  
ari_g  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
Anata: querido, amado. Manera en que la esposa llama a su esposo.  
  
Nee-san: hermana mayor.  
  
Battousai: nombre que se da a Kenshin, porque las técnicas que generalmente usa son todas con posición battou, la espada se encuentra en la funda y la extrae en una fracción de segundos. 'sai' es un sufijo que se utiliza para demostrar respeto, algo así como el más poderoso.  
  
Kaoru-dono: manera en que Kenshin llama a Kaoru, significa 'señorita Kaoru', pero aun más formal.  
  
Baka deshi: forma en que Hiko llama a Kenshin, significa 'estúpido pupilo'.  
  
Shisou: significa 'maestro'  
  
Ohajou gozaimasu: literalmente 'es usted muy madrugador' por lo cual solo se utiliza a la mañana, bien temprano. Ohajou es la forma corta.  
  
Soji: puertas hechas de papel de arroz.  
  
Oi: exclamación que utiliza Sano como saludo y para llamar la atención.  
  
Minna: todos.  
  
Jou-chan: apodo que Sano da a Kaoru. Significa 'pequeña damita'  
  
Tori-atama: cabeza de gallo  
  
Sakabattou: espada con filo invertido. En el manga y animé pertenece a Kenshin pero en este fic es Kaoru quien la utiliza.  
  
Tanuki: mapache. Otro de los apodos de Kaoru  
  
Megitsune: mujer zorro. Apodo que da Sano a Megumi. 


	3. ¨y los escogidos se encontrarán´

N/A: Lamento mucho el formato del capitulo primero: Sangre, nieve y profecías, tuve un pequeño desacuerdo con mi computadora * - -# * pero ya lo arreglé * ari golpeando a su PC* y volví a subir el capitulo para que sea entendible, pido mil disculpas y agradezco profundamente a quienes dejaron un review para mi * ari con lágrimas en los ojos* GRACIAS! No tienen idea de lo mucho que significan para mí, alegraron mi día.  
Disclaimers: Ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin me pertenecen, sin importar cuando llore y pataleé o que me porte bien todo el año, Watsuki-sama no me lo quiere dar * guaaaa.... yo quiero que Enishi sea mío!! *  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo segundo:  
"y los escogidos se encontraran."  
"ahh... estoy muerta"- decía Kaoru mientras masajeaba sus adoloridos músculos y los relajaba en la tina. Esta vez Hiko la hizo entrenar más aun que de costumbre. La verdad es que estaba un poco raro, como desesperado para hacerla invencible, según el la batalla tendría lugar dentro de poco. Para ella, que había sido preparada y entrenada toda su vida para el encuentro le era difícil imaginar que ese día estaba tan cerca, no es que le tuviera pánico, tal vez un poco de miedo, no a la batalla en sí, sabía que todo saldría bien, por alguna extraña razón siempre estuvo segura de que todo saldría bien; no, a lo que realmente temía era a que sería de su vida después de el equilibrio volviera al universo, o sea, toda su vida lo único que había hecho era entrenar para ese día, que hacer cuando ese día pasara, no tendría misión ni objetivos. No saber para donde disparar, eso es lo que realmente la aterraba.  
  
"ahgrr..."- con eso desapareció de la superficie, decidida a alejar tales pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
"ahh.."- exclamó mientras emergía a la superficie, mojando todo el pequeño cuarto de baño y apartando un mechón que cubría su rostro.- "si tan solo Kenshin me viera como mujer ni no como a una hermanita"- Pero el rurouni siempre la trataba con tal respeto que era molesto. A ella siempre le había gustado Kenshin, a quien no le gustaría si es todo lo que cualquier chica querría, un príncipe azul, caballeroso, bien educado, divino y encantador. Pero la verdad es que ella necesitaba tener a alguien a quien acudir cuando su destino se cumpliera, no existe un futuro más triste que el estar perdida y sola. Es por eso que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la idea de que Kenshin alguna vez la amaría y se convencía de que ella lo amaba.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Exijo ver a mi hermana"- la demanda provenía de un joven de gran altura. Sus facciones no eran exactamente masculinas pero no podría decirse que fueran femeninas tampoco. Por encima de sus pequeños lentes oscuros de armadura redonda se podían ver unos ojos de un hermoso pero frío color turquesa.  
  
"La veras luego de que cumplas tu misión"- la voz que respondía era tan fría como el hielo.-"La cual es..."  
  
"Acabar con la elegida de la Luz, lo sé"- le interrumpió el hermoso joven con una rabia apenas contenida- "pero quiero ver si está bien antes"  
  
"Tendrás que confiar en mí"- la voz lanzo una carcajada que helaría la sangre de cualquiera, pero Enishi ni pestañeó- "porque si no haces lo que te ordeno, la veras muerta"  
  
Enishi sentía la rabia y el odio correr en sus venas, sabía que el Señor de las Tinieblas no dudaría en matar a su querida hermana si él no obedecía sus malditas ordenes. Todo por culpa de ese maldito idiota de Battousai. Mataría a la elegida y luego a Battousai para que todo vuelva a ser como antes, él y su hermana viviendo en paz, siendo felices.  
  
"Cuando lo haré?"- preguntó, no había nada en su voz que delatara la tormenta que se llevaba a cabo en su interior.  
  
"Pronto, muy pronto"- fue todo lo que respondió la fría voz y con otra carcajada desapareció en las sombras.  
  
'Pronto' era todo lo que sabía de ese día, además claro esta que tendría que matar la elegida.-"grrrr... maldición"- si hay algo que podría competir con su odio a Battousai es cuanto odiaba tener que seguir ordenes.  
  
"Demonios, mejor voy a entrenar, necesito romper algo"- maldijo por lo bajo antes de tomar su wattou. Su ropa, de típico estilo chino hecha de seda blanca con detalles en azul y naranja hizo un pequeño ruido al salir al patio. Al entrar en la luz de la luna un brillo delató el pequeño aro que llevaba en la oreja izquierda.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kenshin se encontraba observando el lago, o al menos eso parecía hacer. Lo que en verdad hacía era recordar. El suave aroma a flores de ciruelo haciendo desaparecer el metálico olor a toda la sangre que el derramó. Los ojos más negros que él hubiera visto jamás, parecían absorberlo, trasladarlo al infinito, donde nada importaba más que estar con ella para siempre, aun después de saber la verdad. Aun no se perdona todo aquello, el destruyó su vida y luego la hirió de muerte. Siempre quiso creer que talvez ella siguiera con vida. Cuando volvió al lugar donde todo había pasado luego de ser arrojado por Enishi, no había nadie, solo los cuerpos de los que intentaron matarlo y la sangre que desaparecía poco a poco al ser cubierta por la nieve que caía como un silencioso llanto. - "Si sólo supiera que demonios pasó"- el poder de Enishi fue asombroso, muy parecido al que sentía en Kaoru-dono cuando entrenaba duro. Estaba preocupado por ella, es decir, sabía que era fuerte, tal vez más que él, pero igual, seguía siendo solo una joven, casi una niña, y tiene la carga de salvar el universo sobre sus hombros. Es cierto había sido entrenada prácticamente desde que podía caminar por si sola, pero era tan dulce, tierna y inocente, pura, sin ninguna mancha de maldad. No era justo que alguien así tuviera que arriesgar su vida. Él haría hasta lo imposible para que viviera, no permitiría que otro ángel como su querida Tomoe sufriera o perdiera su vida. Ese es el juramento que hizo mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar donde la perdió.  
  
"Tomoe, siempre te amaré"- le dijo al viento mientras este hacia volar sus cabellos que parecían sangre bajo la luz de la luna. Mientras caminaba de vuelta al palacio una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda donde la cicatriz en forma de cruz marcaba su bello rostro.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Estas seguro que este es el lugar?"- preguntó un ansioso Sano mirando a su alrededor. Era un hermoso claro justo en medio del bosque. En el fondo se podía oír una gran cascada.  
  
"Si, por enésima vez... SI! - fue la respuesta de un muy furioso Hiko. - "Este es el lugar que está señalado en las profecías. El lugar donde se definirá el futuro del universo"- con esto la mirada de Hiko se ensombreció. Notando una mano en su hombro miró a su lado para encontrar a una sonriente Kaoru.  
  
"Todo saldrá bien, no tienes porque preocuparte"- había tal determinación y seguridad en su mirada que levantó un poco los ánimos de todos, pero a Hiko se le formó un nudo en la garganta y por un instante estuvo apunto de abrazar a su pequeña con todas sus fuerzas, decirle la verdad y llevarla muy lejos, donde no tenga que arriesgar su preciosa vida nunca, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo.  
  
Megumi no se encontraba mejor que Hiko, adoraba a Kaoru como si fuera su hermana pequeña, es cierto que siempre la estaba molestando, ¿pero no es eso lo que hacen los hermanos? 'Oh, Kami-sama... y ella está tan...  
  
'Segura, como si con solo eso bastara... oh, Jou-chan...' Sano apenas podía contener las lágrimas, siempre había sido optimista y no tenía duda de cuan fuerte era, pero también conocía sus limitaciones, y una de ellas, la peor, era que no podía pelear en vez de su querida Jou-chan, tampoco podría interponerse, la profecía decía que solo los elegidos podrían pelear, la lucha era solo de ellos, y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para ayudar a quien el consideraba como su hermanita menor, su hogar, que rezar. Que haría él si perdiera a Kaoru o a Megumi, la mujer que amaba. 'No podría soportarlo'  
  
Kenshin nunca había admirado tanto a alguien como admiraba ahora a Kaoru. Su valentía era extraordinaria. Es decir, estaba parada ahí, decidida a salvar el universo y segura de que lo lograría aunque tendría que pelear con el elegido de la Oscuridad y con el mismo Señor de las Tinieblas para lograr su objetivo. Tan pura e inocente y sin embargo tan determinada y decidida. Le recordaba a las flores del desierto, tan bellas y delicadas, y como solo su voluntad y fortaleza las mantenía con vida. 'Y haré hasta lo imposible para que continúe así, con vida'  
  
El cielo ya empezaba a oscurecerse, al mismo tiempo que el sol desaparecía en el horizonte dejando pequeños trazos naranjas. En el instante en que apareció la primera estrella también lo hicieron cinco sombras, solo una de ellas era humana, las otras cuatro eran demonios, traídos del mismo infierno, o mejor dicho, creados ahí, era lo que les pasaba a los humanos luego de siglos de estar allí, perdían su esencia de ser humano.  
  
"Aquí están"- informó Kaoru- "solo no olvides Megumi que aun tienes que enseñarme a hacer tu famoso dulce, y que todos ustedes tienen que probarlos"- terminó con una sonrisa apartándose del grupo al igual que lo hizo Enishi, su pelea no tendría lugar hasta que apareciera Zan.  
  
Cada uno escogió a una demonio y se lanzó al ataque. Todos podían controlar u elemento en especial, además de la energía. Kenshin utilizaba una katana y podía controlar el fuego. Hiko también usaba una katana pero él controlaba el agua. Megumi el viento y Sano la tierra. Los demonios también podían controlar los elementos, solo que estos estaban influenciados por magia negra. El demonio del fuego controlaba llamas azules, casi negras y que curiosamente daban más frío que calidez. Las aguas que controlaba el siguiente demonio eran oscuras, tanto que recordaban más al petróleo. El viento que controlaba un demonio de aspecto larguirucho era frío y siniestro. El último demonio parecía hecho de un barro oscuro y reseco como la tierra que dominaba.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Las batallas que acontecieron fueron de los mismos elementos encontrados. Kenshin se colocó en su famosa posición battou, el demonio del fuego simplemente lo miró con una expresión idiota en su horrible rostro, era un demonio de poco altura, aun menos que Kenshin, tan delgado que parecía un pequeño esqueleto ambulante. Su sonrisa idiota se hizo aun mas evidente en su rostro mientras hacía aparecer dos bolas de ese fuego oscuro y frío en cada mano, tenía la piel tan estirada que uno prácticamente podía ver su cráneo y los huesos de sus horribles manos con dedos tan largos como garras. Kenshin simplemente evadió las bolas de fuego y se lanzó al ataque desenvainando su espada, ésta se encontraba en llamas. Con un grito de guerra ambos fuegos se encontraron cuando el demonio, en un desesperado intento de salvar su vida maldita lanzó una gran onda de fuego.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Al mismo tiempo el resto también se encontraban en una ardua batalla. Hiko que lo único que quería era velar por la seguridad de Kaoru, no estaba dispuesto a alargar la historia en cuanto a este maldito demonio. El demonio, que era tan grande y fornido como Hiko, apenas tuvo tiempo para hacer una barrera defensiva de agua negra cuando un muy furioso Hiko lo atacó con su técnica del Dragón de Nueve Cabezas. A continuación Hiko hizo aparecer un enorme remolino de agua y lo lanzó al ahora herido demonio.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Los vientos huracanados hacían que sus largos cabellos volaran y se desparramaran a su alrededor, resaltando su bella figura vestida en un kimono violeta con largos tajos a ambos lados para permitirle mayor movimiento. Ambos huracanes chocaron uno contra el otro mandando una onda que destruyó varios árboles. Ambos, Megumi y el demonio larguirucho, luchaban para no ceder y destruir al otro. Por un instante pareció que el demonio ganaría, pero Megumi recordando la promesa que hizo a Kaoru sacó energías y logró mandar ambos huracanes a su enemigo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sano estaba harto del maldito demonio que luego de echarle barro a los ojos se lanzaba ahora al ataque. Sano lo esquivó justo a tiempo y limpiando su apuesto rostro mandó una ola de tierra y rocas al demonio, quien no tuvo ni la menor oportunidad de escapar.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kaoru observaba todos estos combates con nerviosismo, no había nada que quisiera más que lanzarse a ayudar a sus amigos, pero sabía que cada batalla estaba predestinada y que nadie podía interferir en la batalla de otro.- "mou!"- exclamó sin darse cuenta, pero Enishi si lo hizo.  
  
"No deberías preocuparte tanto, después de todo una vez que acabe contigo todos morirán, cuando la oscuridad cubra al universo"- dijo Enishi fijando su mirada oculta por sus gafas en ella por primera vez. 'Bonita'. Era bastante más pequeña que él, talvez incluso más que Tomoe. Tenia el largo cabello azabache sostenido firmemente en una alta cola de caballo. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, su piel tan blanca como la nieve. Y poseía los ojos más bellos que había visto en toda su vida, eran de un azul tan hermoso e intenso que brillaban como si fueran piedras preciosas. Por un momento quedó perdido en esos ojos tan bellos y profundos como dos fuentes de agua cristalina. Pero se recuperó para seguir su recorrido. Vestía un simple gi blanco con el pecho envuelto con telas y una hakama oscura. Enishi también notó la hermosa espada que llevaba en la cintura, estaba hecha de plata y algunos metales mágicos como la de Enishi, pero ésta llevaba zafiros incrustados mientras la de él tenía turquesas.  
  
Al sentir la mirada de este apuesto joven recorrerla con admiración un rubor se le subió al rostro. Era realmente apuesto, nunca había visto un cabello tan raro, era entre blanco y plateado, corto y parado, parecido al de Sano. Era alto y delgado. Sus ojos eran de un tono entre azul claro y verde. En la espalda llevaba una enorme espada, una wattou, un arma casi del peso de un hombre liviano, muy buena para ataques pero difícil de adaptar a la defensa. Pero al recordar el porqué estaba aquí su mirada azul se ensombreció. Tendría que matar, siempre había dejado ese pensamiento de lado pero ahora dudaba, la vida era un tesoro precioso y pensar que tendría que arrebatar una vida humana le provocaba un nudo en la garganta. Matar a un demonio era distinto, ellos se creaban de las almas condenadas o sea que el matarlos los libraba y obtenían descanso, pero un ser humano...  
  
En ese instante el sol desapareció por completo, la luna brilló en total esplendor más grande que nunca mientras Zan se le acercaba y los combates llegaban a su fin, era el momento de empezar la batalla de los escogidos. Kaoru posó su mano derecha en el mango de su espada y la izquierda en la funda lista para atacar, a la vez que Enishi desenfundaba la suya y se colocaba en la estancia del tigre. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque al mismo tiempo, cuando sus espadas hicieron contacto Zan tocó la luna, todo oscureció en un segundo y de pronto un resplandor envolvió todo el lugar, cegando a todos por unos instantes.  
  
"Que demonios!"- fue la expresión de Hiko y mientras trataba de aclarar la vista como todos los demás un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza 'Kaoru'- "Kaoru! ¿Donde estás?!"- gritó mientras miraba frenéticamente a todos lados. Al escuchar esto a todos les entró la gota de pánico y al mirar a su alrededor notaron que en todo el bosque solo se encontraba ellos cuatro y las cenizas de los que fueron los demonios.  
'Y cuando Zan toque la Luna los escogidos se encontraran y se perderán. En sus manos el destino del universo estará.....'  
N/A: Que les pareció? Las escenas de pelea me dan jaqueca, espero que hallan quedado al menos entendibles. Por cierto el lunes empiezo las clases * terminaron mis vacaciones de verano... guaaaaa...* probablemente tarde más en subir nuevos capítulos, pido disculpas de antemano. Me dejan un mensajito porfa? Es ese botoncito azul justo debajo, porfa... 


	4. perdidos

N/A: Por Fin!! Perdón por la larguísima espera, los siento muchísimo, lo que pasó es que tenía un pequeño, gran bloqueo con esta historia, pero no se preocupen, por fin resolví todo en mi cabeza y el resto de los capítulos no tardarán tanto, espero. Bueno, a la historia.  
Disclaimers: lastimosamente, ( o afortunadamente ) Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, sino que es de Watsuki-sensei.  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo tercero:  
"perdidos...  
Una luz entre cálida y fría envolvía dos figuras, la primera de una mujer pequeña y de aspecto frágil con largos cabellos, la otra de un alto hombre, con los cabellos cortos y desordenados. Ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de que demonios había pasado. En un momento estaban atacándose, dispuestos a cumplir con su destino, y al siguiente todo se hizo oscuro y luego esta luz envolvió todo el lugar.  
  
"Au"- fue lo primero que dijo Kaoru cuando 'aterrizaron' en lo que parecía un claro casi igual al cual habían estado combatiendo.  
  
Enishi simplemente miraba a su alrededor tratando de averiguar lo que Kaoru se estaba preguntando en ese mismo instante '¿Dónde demonios estamos? ¿y que pasó?' Al juzgar por los alrededores estaban en una especie de risco. Al acercarse al borde ambos pudieron observar el precipicio más sorprendente que hubieran visto, muy abajo las olas se desintegraban contra las rocas. Al mirar al frente todo lo que vieron fue mar y más mar. Conteniendo su furia a duras penas y exhalando un suspiro de resignación, Enishi se encaminó al lado opuesto, tenía que averiguar donde estaba, que había pasado y luego matar a esta mujer, la única razón de porqué no lo había hecho mientras ella observaba el mar ensimismada, era por que probablemente la necesitaría si sus sospechas eran ciertas.  
  
"Oi! Donde vas?"- preguntó una muy impresionada Kaoru, no tenía idea de que demonios había pasado, solo que estaba en un lugar extraño, sola con este hombre con el que debe acabar para cumplir su misión. Pero por muy extraña razón el estar completamente sola la asustaba más que estar con esta persona cuya misión era eliminarla.  
  
"A ver si hay alguien más y tratar de averiguar en donde estamos"- '¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?' él nunca había dado ninguna explicación voluntariamente, de hecho odiaba dar explicaciones, entonces porqué lo hizo. Es que había algo en esos ojos azules que el conocía muy bien, miedo a la soledad. Tan bellos ojos no deberían reflejar tal cosa. Al darse cuenta de donde había ido a parar su línea de pensamientos apresuró el paso, con Kaoru siguiéndolo de cerca. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta de que eran los únicos habitantes de la isla.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lo único que se podía distinguir en la oscura habitación además de una especie de bola de cristal donde se veía a dos jóvenes en una isla, era la colilla de una cigarrillo encendido y el brillo de unos ojos dorados. Su plan estaba funcionando de maravillas, pensó mientras disfrutaba de su preciada nicotina con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. De repente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar un haz de luz que iluminó el rostro de un hombre con cierto parecido a un lobo de ojos dorados.  
  
"¿Hajime? ¿Que haces aquí a oscuras?"- la suave voz le mandó escalofríos por la nuca, él era una de las más poderosas entidades del universo, podía destruir un planeta entero sin sudar ni siquiera una gota, con una sola mirada podía paralizar a más de pelotón de demonios, pero esta pequeña mujer que ahora entraba a la habitación, era lo único que podía asustarlo con solo levantar una ceja, como lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.  
  
"No estarás por si acaso volviendo a interferir en el destino de los demás, no querido?"- Tokio dijo esto dando énfasis en la parte de querido con un tono bajo y peligroso que hizo que los pelos de la nuca de Saito se pusieran tiesos y que se le cayera el cigarrillo de la comisura de la boca.  
  
"Ahhh! Kuso!"- fue la respuesta del lobo de Mibu al sentir la colilla del cigarrillo, pero se recuperó a tiempo para decir- "cómo crees koishi.... ¿ya está lista la cena?."-esto último solo hizo que Tokio levantara aun más la ceja en señal de incredulidad- "oh vamos, koishi, muero de hambre"- dijo Saito y como último recurso la agarró por su fino talle tratando de dirigirla al comedor y lejos de la bola de cristal mientras se decía a si mismo 'Soy Saito Hajime, lobo del Mibu, capaz de destruir lo que sea en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo cual puedo hacer lo que se me cante, no voy, no tengo miedo de una pequeña mujer...'  
  
Pero su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida cuando la bella mujer posó su delicada mano en su brazo y le dirigió una mirada que podría haber congelado un volcán.- "Saito.."- 'oh oh, mala señal' fue lo que vino a la mente del lobo- "prometiste no volver a modificar el destino de nadie, la última vez lo modificaste tanto que cambiaste el futuro del universo entero..."  
  
-"Tokio, querida... solo le estoy dando una mano al destino. Así que, por farvor, terminemos con esto, confía en mi"- A esto último Tokio no pudo decir palabra en contra, ya que sabía que si en alguien podía confiar era en su esposo, aunque la mayoría teme incluso a la simple mención del lobo. Así, con una sonrisa, lo guió al comedor.  
  
*~*~*  
  
El rugir de las olas creaba una extraña y bella melodía, el agua era casi negra bajo la luz de las estrellas y la arena era una extraña mezcla entre plateada y dorada, pálida a lo lejos y resplandeciente cerca de la fogata que ardía entre dos jóvenes tendidos bajo el cielo nocturno.  
  
-"Curioso..."- dijo la joven de largos cabellos.  
  
-"¿Qué?"  
  
-"Solo hay estrellas.."  
  
-"¿y?"  
  
-"Sin luna, ni Zan"  
  
Enishi simplemente se le quedó mirando, la luz del fuego le daba un toque dorado a su piel de porcelana, y sus ojos, cuya mirada aun estaba fija en cielo, reflejaban una mezcla entre nostalgia y alivio, era extraño.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa?"- preguntó Kaoru al sentirse observada.  
  
-"Eres extraña, sin luna ni Zan no tenemos idea de cómo seguir con la profecía, de cómo cumplir nuestro destino, y te muestras 'aliviada'"- Enishi se encontraba bastante confundido por esta actitud.  
  
- "Nunca te haz preguntado que pasaría luego de 'cumplir nuestro destino', de salvar o destruir el universo, me refiero a que sería de nosotros, que haríamos a partir de ese momento"- al decir esto Kaoru fijó su mirada azul en la de él- "bueno, yo sí, todo el tiempo"- con esto dicho volvió a mirar el cielo- "toda mi vida me han preparado para luchar por el bien del universo, pero nunca para lo que vendrá después".  
  
A esto Enishi quedó sin palabras, y pasando una de sus manos por su blanco cabello, reconoció que nunca realmente había pensado en que pasaría con él una vez que se vengara y recuperara a su hermana, ¿vivirían en un mundo lleno de oscuridad? ¿seguiría sirviendo al Señor de la Oscuridad?, la verdad no tenía ni idea, y eso era un poco, bastante abrumador. Una pequeña luciérnaga cruzó frente a él y se fue a posar en una de las pequeñas manos de Kaoru.  
  
-"Sabes, una de las pocas cosas que recuerdo de mi madre es que solía llevarme a un lago cerca de casa, donde las luciérnagas inundaban el lugar y lo hacían mágico, allí ella solí contarme una historia que decía que al morir el alma abandona el cuerpo, pero permanece en forma de luciérnagas hasta que resuelve sus asuntos pendientes y luego sube al cielo, transformada en estrella y permanece ahí, velando por sus seres queridos, y nunca los abandona"- a esto una sonrisa, más melancólica que feliz, se dibujó es sus rojos labios.  
  
-"Realmente eres extraña"- fue todo lo que dijo Enishi antes de volver a echarse y dormir. Aunque no podía evitar sentir cierto interés en aquella joven de hermosos ojos azules.  
N/A: Si, lo sé, increíblemente corto para una espera tan larga, perdón, pero prometo actualizar mucho más rápido de ahora en adelante. Y por eso aquí va un pequeño adelanto...  
Capítulo cuarto: más interacción entre Kaoru y Enishi, además de pistas de donde realmente están y que es lo que sucede con el resto del grupo.  
Saludos, quejas, criticas constructivas, son todos bien recibidos.  
ari-g 


	5. tratando de evitar

N/A: Hola!!! Esta vez no tardé tanto como la ultima vez . = ^ . ^ =. Primero quiero agradecer a Hitokiri Lady no solo por haber sido la primera en dejarme un review, sino también porque aun lo sigue haciendo y todos los consejos que da, Gracias!!. También a Meg, a quien prometo sinceramente actualizar mis fics mucho más seguido, además de más E/K. Zian Shiory gracias por tu review, espero que aun sigas leyendo esto. También quiero disculparme con todos aquellos que intentaron dejar un review y no pudieron porque mi login no aceptaba reviews anónimos, ya he arreglado eso, gracias a Hitokiri Lady. Bueno a la historia...  
Disclaimers: nop, aun no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin, -.-, sip es triste....  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo cuarto:  
"tratando de evitar..."  
El sol, al salir en el horizonte, pintaba el mar en cálidos tonos, desde el rojo más puro al más brillante dorado, bañando poco a poco cada rincón de aquella bella playa, hasta llegar a la figura de un alto joven que yacía acostado sobre la arena, al iluminar su rostro causó que éste despertara. Había vuelto a tener aquella viaja pesadilla, pero en un momento esta se desvaneció, dejándolo en un descanso extraño para él. Bellos y fríos ojos turquesa recorrieron los alrededores hasta percatarse en un pequeño detalle, aquella mocosa no se encontraba en donde se suponía debía estar.  
  
- "Donde demonios se habrá metido esa chiquilla"- y murmurando esto por lo bajo se levantó y fue a remojarse el rostro antes de salir a buscarla. Pero mientras se secaba el rostro con su remera escuchó algo bastante raro, una melodía a lo lejos, hermosa por cierto. La curiosidad ganó lo mejor de sí y fue en dirección de donde provenía aquella dulce melodía. Lo que encontró borró cualquier trazo de pensamiento inteligente dejando solo un 'guauu'.  
  
*~*~*  
  
-"Hajime, ¿estás seguro de que esto es lo mejor?"- preguntó Tokio a su esposo mientras servía la cena.  
  
-"No te preocupes, tengo todo planeado, el tiempo y el espacio tiene muchas dimensiones"- fue toda la respuesta del lobo mientras tomaba un trago de sake.  
  
*~*~*  
  
- "¿dónde demonios puede estar Jou-chan?"- decía un exasperado Sanosuke mientras pasaba una larga mano por su oscura melena.  
  
- "No pudo simplemente desvanecerse en el aire"- fue la respuesta de una muy preocupada Megumi.  
  
- "Mejor sigamos buscando"- Kenshin se encontraba preocupado por Kaoru, pero no tanto como cierto shisou  
  
- "Tenemos que encontrarla"- Hiko se hallaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa. Habían estado buscando a su pequeña ininterrumpidamente desde aquel resplandor, y aunque solo había sido hace quince minutos, la incertidumbre estaba ganando lo mejor de sí. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que demonios había pasado, no sabía donde se podría encontrar su pequeña, ni en que condiciones.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Enishi simplemente estaba embelesado por la escena que estaba presenciando, y tenía que admitir que cualquiera lo estaría.  
  
En medio del bosque yacía una cristalina cascada, y en esta una hermosa joven de largos y oscuros cabellos tomaba un reconfortante baño mientras cantaba una bella y dulce melodía. A los ojos de Enishi, se semejaba a una sirena, y como en esos cuentos de piratas que su hermana solía contarle, no podía apartar la vista de ella, se encontraba perdido en su dulce voz y seguía el camino de cada gota que rodaba en su bello cuerpo, sus cabellos revueltos bajaban a su espalda como una oscura lluvia, hasta su pequeña cintura. Su rostro se encontraba mirando hacía el origen de la cascada, dejando que las gotas de agua jugaran en su rostro. Pero de repente, al sentir una intensa mirada quemándole la piel, se dio la vuelta, y las miradas se cruzaron. La de ella era de un azul profundo como el océano, que reflejaba una mezcla entre confusión y curiosidad. La de él trataba de guardar cada detalle de ella. Un suave rubor cubrió las mejillas de ambos y lo siguiente que supo Enishi es que se encontraba en el suelo con un gran moretón, la causa, una rama lanzada con muy buena puntería. Y mientras Enishi permanecía en el suelo, aun viendo estrellitas, Kaoru aprovechó para salir del agua y vestirse lo más rápido posible.  
  
- "¿Querías algo?"- preguntó una aun furiosa Kaoru.  
  
- "No estabas por ningún lado, así que salí a buscarte"- fue la respuesta de Enishi, quien no se atrevía a mirarla aun y apenas había logrado controlar el temblor en su voz, sin mencionar su sorpresa, esta chiquilla lo había prácticamente noqueado de un solo golpe.  
  
-"Ahh, es que vine a buscar algo para el desayuno, y como descubrí esta pequeña cascada..."- decía Kaoru, mientras recogía nerviosa las frutas que había juntado antes de decidir darse un chapuzón. Aquella mirada, lo que le hizo sentir, la tenía preocupada.- "aquí están, vamos, muero de hambre"- pasó de largo a Enishi, necesitaba poner distancia entre ellos, lo más pronto posible, pero igual no pudo evitar sentir una atracción, perecida a la que tienen los imanes, al pasar cerca de él. Tampoco pudo Enishi, pero se contuvo de detenerla justo a tiempo.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Una vez de vuelta en la playa, mientras partía las frutas con ayuda de su espada y una vez recuperada totalmente la compostura por ambos, Kaoru volvió a entonar la suave melodía.  
  
-"¿Cómo se llama esa melodía?"- Enishi no pudo contener su curiosidad hacia el origen de aquella música, tan bella y dulce.  
  
-"Es una vieja melodía que compuse con mi madre, era algo así como nuestro proyecto, aunque aun no logro terminarla"- con esto le alcanzó a Enishi la mitad de una manzana- " ella solía decirme que solo la terminaré cuando tenga alguien a quien cantarla, extraño no?"  
  
-"mmmnn"- fue toda la respuesta que recibió. Aunque a decir verdad Enishi no podía parar de preguntarse sobre esta chiquilla a su lado. Había algo en ella que lo atraía con una fuerza magnética, bueno estaba el hecho de que era increíblemente hermosa, pero no era solo eso, era algo en su forma de ser, totalmente confiada, cálida, pero al mismo tiempo había algo en ella que daba a entender que una vez furiosa era de temer.  
  
- "¿Quién es Tomoe?"- esta pregunta tuvo la cualidad de borrar todo otro pensamiento de la cabeza de Enishi- "anoche creo que tuviste una pesadilla y no dejabas de mencionarla"  
  
-"Mi hermana"- por primera vez en mucho tiempo Enishi tuvo ganas de decirlo todo, desahogarse de una buena vez, ser confortado, pero se contuvo, no iba a dar explicaciones a esta chiquilla que además de ser la elegida de la luz, era también una amiga cercana del causante de todo lo caótico de su vida. Y con esto último se levantó dispuesto a dar una larga caminata lejos de aquella chiquilla a pesar de que se le formó un nudo en la garganta al ver en esos ojos, tan azules y profundos como el océano, verdadera preocupación debido a su reacción.  
  
-"En cuanto hallemos la manera de volver a donde pertenecemos, y la luna y Zan vuelva a aparecer, cumpliremos con nuestra misión, la profecía se cumplirá"- y con esto dicho se encaminó hacia dentro de la isla.  
  
Mientras observaba su alta figura alejarse Kaoru no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior...  
  
-----Flash Back------  
  
Una especie de gritos la despertó, las estrellas brillaban en el firmamento sin luna y la brisa jugaba con el mar, dando variedades de notas de acuerdo al tamaño y forma de las olas. Kaoru dirigió su adormecida mirada azul a sus alrededores, tratando de averiguar de donde provenían los gritos, de la fogata solo quedaba pequeñas llamas,suficientes como para permitirle distinguir sus alrededores. Fue entonces volteó a ver al joven de pálidos cabellos quien se revolvía en su sueño, murmurando cosas, de las cuales lo único que Kaoru pudo captar era 'Tomoe'. Kaoru gateo hasta llegar hasta él, estaba empapado en un sudor frío y al tocar su frente se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre, entonces fue hasta el agua y mojó un pedazo de tela, con el cual remojo el rostro del joven. No pudo evitar notar la belleza de sus facciones, así como la mezcla de tristeza y desesperación que había en su rostro iba desapareciendo para dar lugar a una calma extraña en él.  
  
----- Fin del Flas Back----------  
  
Kaoru simplemente no podía dejar de preguntarse que podría haber estado soñando, probablemente un recuerdo no muy grato. Y es que este joven le llamaba mucho la atención, siempre creyó que el elegido de la oscuridad sería de por sí un ser malvado y despiadado, pero había algo en él que le decía que no se trataba precisamente de una mala persona, había algo en sus ojos que hablaba de una gran tristeza, como los de un niño pequeño en busca de cariño y compresión. Sencillamente no podía hacerse a la idea de que este joven tan bello y triste era el encargado de traer la oscuridad a este mundo y que ella tendría que destruirlo.  
  
-"Arggg, Muo! Esto me ocasiona jaqueca"- y terminando su desayuno se levanto y dirigió hacia el lado opuesto en que había ido Enishi. Ella también tenía que encontrar una forma de salir de este lugar, el destino del universo dependía de que así lo hiciera.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Enishi había estado caminando sin la menor idea de adonde se dirigía. Era inconcebible el que había estado apunto de desahogarse con aquella chiquilla. Luego de años tratando de suprimir sus emociones, bastaba una mirada de ella para desbaratarlo todo dentro suyo, si lo miraba así probablemente no podría destruirla, ¿cómo demonios iba destruir a alguien cuando sentía que ni siquiera podría mentirle u ocultarle algo?. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar lo más rápido posible, tenía que mantener su mente fría para poder salvar a su hermana. Fue en este punto cuando un grito llegó a sus oídos y todo pensamiento fue sustituido por una inmensa preocupación por 'aquella chiquilla'  
N/A: Que dicen? Porfa dejen un review, ahora pueden dejar reviews anónimos, y prometo responder a todos, porfa....  
ari-g 


	6. lo inevitable

N/A: Aquí toy otra vez!! Gracias a todos quienes dejaron un review: Hitokiri Lady: =0). Meg: me alegra que haya gustado =0). Angel Diabólico: me hace feliz que te guste este fic =0).  
  
Disclaimers: nop, Rurouni Kenshin no pertenece.  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo quinto:  
"lo inevitable..."  
Muy abajo las olas chocaban con las rocas, produciendo grandes cantidades de espuma junto con un sonido ensordecedor, aunque no tanto como el grito de la pequeña joven que se encontraba en borde del enorme acantilado, solo sostenida por una pequeña mano. 'Por qué yo?' era lo que estaba en su mente en este momento, ella simplemente había ido a dar una vuelta a ver si encontraba una salida de aquí, 'pero no~o, tenía que resbalar con una estúpida hoja embarrada y caer en este maldito barranco!' en este momento y a esta altura, y si a eso le sumamos la tonta manera en que cayó, se encontraba realmente furiosa y tremendamente asustada, si había algo a lo que temía era a la altura, a decir verdad le tenía pánico, y el echo de que la altura era tanta y que sus dedos estaban cediendo no ayudaban mucho a controlar su pánico, a cada segundo más grande. Y justo cuando ya no podía más una gran mano la sostuvo, lo siguiente que supo es que se encontraba apretada a un fuerte pecho, sostenida por unos poderosos brazos.  
  
'Jazmín' ese aroma tan puro y bello lo envolvió por completo al sostenerla cerca de su pecho, era tan pequeña, apenas le llegaba a los hombros, parecía a punto de romperse, como una delicada muñeca de porcelana. No pudo resistirlo y hundió la nariz en aquellos oscuros cabellos, aspirando largamente aquel maravilloso aroma, y luego soltó el respiro que había estado conteniendo aun sin darse cuenta. Fue entonces cuando salió de su estupor.  
  
- "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO?!"- gritó un muy enojado Enishi apartándola un poco por los hombros para poder verla directo a los ojos.  
  
-"Admirando el paisaje."- a su calmada respuesta Enishi simplemente quedó estupefacto, y entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, se desató la tormenta- " ¡QUE DEMONIOS PARECÍA QUE ESTABA HACIENDO! RESVALÉ Y CASI MUERO!"- sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un creciente rubor, por la vergüenza y el enojo, no solo había caído de una manera bastante vergonzosa, sino que también tenía que aguantar preguntas idiotas. Y con esto se liberó de sus brazos, recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la playa con pasos decididos.  
  
'Grandioso' Enishi nunca estuvo tan furioso consigo mismo, desde cuando le preocupaba tanto esta chiquilla. Aunque al tenerla en sus brazos se sintió vivo, con ganas de no soltarla nunca, sostenerla así por siempre. 'Esto es ridículo' con esto en mente se dirigió a dar otra vuelta.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Una pequeña figura se encontraba agachada cerca de una fogata en la playa, lo extraño era el olor a quemado que emanaba de la fogata, bueno no precisamente extraño si uno conocía a la joven que se encontraba tratando de cocinar.  
  
- "Arghh.. muo!"- fue la expresión de una furiosa Kaoru al quemarse un poco las manos tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de la comida que había intentado cocinar.'Cocinar es más difícil que todas las lecciones de Hiko juntas!'. Lo cual era a la vez la razón por la se encontraba haciéndolo, así no podía pensar en nada más, aunque...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Enishi se encontraba observando el mar desde el mismo acantilado donde horas antes había salvado a Kaoru, la verdad había estado dando vueltas por casi toda la isla cuando decidió volver ahí, cuando, de repente.  
  
- "Toma, aquí tienes"- aquella chiquilla le estaba alcanzando una especie de plato hecho de una gran concha de mar.  
  
- "¿Y esto?"- la verdad que esta chiquilla cada vez lo impresionaba más.  
  
- "Pensé que podrías tener hambre.."- y con esto dicho se dispuso a marcharse.  
  
-"Gracias...eh.."- su voz era un tanto dudosa.  
  
-"Kaoru"- y a la mirada cuestionada de él, aclaró- "Kaoru, ese es mi nombre"-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que tuvo la cualidad de embelesar a Enishi y antes de marcharse agregó-"por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida"  
  
Enishi simplemente se quedó observando el plato con sopa durante un largo momento. Uno de los pocos recuerdos felices de su vida era cuando su hermana cocinaba para él, era su forma de decirle que lo amaba, 'no que esta chiquilla Kaoru me ame'. Y como para callar a su mente probó la sopa, y al instante la escupió.  
  
- "Esto sabe asqueroso"- pero a pesar de ello tenía que admitir que aun así apreciaba su esfuerzo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kaoru se encontraba observando el inmenso océano ya dorado por el avanzado atardecer con cierta nostalgia en su bella mirada azul. Los días habían pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y ahora extrañaba a Hiko, Sano, Megumi y a Kenshin.  
  
-" Me pregunto como estarán.."  
  
-"¿Otra vez hablando sola?"- la suave pregunta logró que Kaoru saltara como medio metro del susto.  
  
-"¡Agradecería bastante el que no vuelvas a hacer algo así!" - y con una mano sobre el corazón, tratando de recuperar la compostura- "¡CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO!"  
  
A esto Enishi simplemente sonrió y se sentó junto a ella. Había pasado casi tres meses desde que habían aparecido en esta isla y aun no encontraban una manera de salir. En este tiempo habían llegado a conocerse bastante bien y aprendido a convivir. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, Kaoru no volvería a hacer sopa, de ahora en adelante él cocinaría y ella prepararía ensaladas, en lo cual era bastante buena. Enishi no pudo evitar agrandar su sonrisa al recordar cómo habían llegado a tal acuerdo.  
  
------- Flash Back ---------  
  
La tranquilidad del ocaso se vio interrumpida por varios gritos algo furiosos por parte de una pequeña joven que intentaba arrebatar una gran concha de mar de un joven bastante más alto.  
  
-"¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- gritaba una muy furiosa Kaoru mientras saltaba para tratar de alcanzar la concha de mar que el joven sostenía en lo alto.- "Vamos, dámela... por favor"- imploró ya harta.  
  
- "Con una condición, no volverás a envenenarme con ese intento de sopa"- luego de probar aquella sopa Enishi había decidido que si volvía a probar aquella cosa probablemente moriría de indigestión, así que cuando al llegar el ocaso llegó a su nariz un aroma bastante sospechoso, había corrido lo más rápido posible y le arrebató el plato a Kaoru.  
  
- "Si no la quieres, no la tomes!!"- Kaoru estaba furiosa, como se atrevía a decirle que su comida parecía veneno.  
  
-" No pensaba hacerlo, pero tampoco pienso aguantar a una enana con indigestión"  
  
- "¡NO SOY NINGUNA ENANA!"- esto era el colmo para Kaoru, era como tener a Hiko y Sano combinados en una sola persona.  
  
-"Mira comeremos pescado, yo ya lo pesqué, solo falta cocinarlo, que es lo que YO haré." - a esto último el rostro de Kaoru cambió en un instante.  
  
-" Ahh, entonces tu cocinarás y yo preparé algo para acompañar al pescado"- a esto Enishi no pudo evitar una carcajada, esta chiquilla era sorprendente, en un instante podía estar más furiosa que nunca y al siguiente hasta emocionada y animada.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa? ¿De que te ríes?"- pequeños signos de preguntas salían de la cabeza de Kaoru.  
  
-"Nada, ve a traer algo para acompañar, yo mientras cocinaré los peces"- dijo aun conteniendo la risa.  
  
Ya en el borde del bosque Kaoru recordó algo que había estado rondando su mente desde un principio.  
  
- "Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?"  
  
-"Enishi"- respondió el joven luego de un momento de duda y sorpresa.  
  
-"mmm, bonito nombre"- y con esto dicho Kaoru se marchó hacia el bosque sin notar el pequeño rubor que subió a las mejillas de Enishi.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Luego de la cena Enishi había sido visitado en sus sueños de nuevo por tormentosos recuerdos, pero esta vez al sentir un paño frío sobre la frente despertó y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos más bellos y azules que había visto en su vida.  
  
-"¿Estas bien?"- la suave voz sonaba como una melodía en la brisa. Y entonces Enishi hizo algo que no había hecho en muchísimo tiempo, lloró, abrazándose fuerte a aquella dulce chiquilla quien lo consoló como si tratara de un niño pequeño, hasta que se le agotaron las lágrimas y quedó dormido en sus brazos.  
  
----------Fin del Flash Back ----------  
  
Desde ese episodio habían llegado a un pacto de paz y conforme el tiempo pasaba se dedicaban en las mañanas a buscar una salida y luego de descansar un rato volvían a buscar por las tardes hasta el ocaso, cuando empezaban a entrenar.  
  
Al relajar sus adoloridos músculos Kaoru se permitió recordar que al principio cada uno practicaba por su cuenta hasta aquel día.  
  
--------Flash Back----------  
  
El sol se iba ocultando en el horizonte dejando una cálida luz dorada que daba al ambiente un aspecto misterioso y enigmático. Las olas rugían a lo lejos, cerca del acantilado, y el único sonido aparte de este y el de las aves, era el zumbido metálico de una espada al ser abatida por los aires por una pequeña joven de largos y oscuros cabellos, se movía con tanta gracia que sus movimientos más parecían una danza antiquísima que artes marciales.  
  
Mientras daba golpes a enemigos imaginarios Kaoru dejaba que su mente volara a los sucesos previos de aquella semana, luego de aquel arreglo referente a lo comestible y de aquella noche en la que Enishi se había desahogado con ella, habían llegado a tener una cierta convivencia posible, la verdad aun la intrigaba el hecho de que alguien tan fuerte como él se hubiera desmoronado así, pero en cierta forma lo comprendía, su pasado tampoco era muy alegre, por lo que sabía que hay experiencias que nos marcan por siempre, en especial la trágica perdida de alguien querido, como ella sospechaba que le había pasado a él, tal y como también le había pasado a ella.  
  
Tan metida como estaba en sus propios pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la observación de la que era objeto.  
  
´ Bastante buena ´ Enishi no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración por aquella chiquilla de aspecto tan frágil, y sin embargo tan fuerte, en fuerza y espíritu. ´¿Y por qué no?, sería divertido ´ y con esto en mente se lanzó al ataque.  
  
Kaoru volteó justo a tiempo para parar el ataque de Enishi.  
  
-"¿Que demonios haces?"- preguntó una sorprendida Kaoru mientras esquivaba otro ataque y paraba el siguiente.  
  
-"Me cansé de entrenar solo"- en cierto modo era cierto, había estado entrenando en el bosque cuando se le apeteció ver que hacía Kaoru y al encontrarla entrenando también se le ocurrió que sería interesante hacerlo con ella.  
  
-"De acuerdo"- y con una sonrisa malévola en su bello rostro y con un brillo divertido en sus azules ojos Kaoru se dispuso a dar un buen rato al joven de pálidos cabellos- "¡Entrenemos!"  
  
Aquel día habían terminado exhaustos, tirados sobre la blanca arena, bao el oscuro firmamento poblado de estrellas tratando de recuperar el aliento, ambos sinceramente impresionados por las habilidades del otro. Desde ese día entrenaban juntos todas las tardes. Ambos dejando de lado el hecho de que su destino era acabar el uno con el otro.  
  
---------Fin del Flash Back------------  
  
-" La leyenda de las luciérnagas y estrellas que contaste aquella noche también me la había contado mi hermana cuando le pregunté por mi madre"- era la primera vez que Enishi mencionaba algo sobre su infancia o su pasado.  
  
-"¿Que pasó?"- Kaoru solo esperaba que no estuviera siendo demasiado entrometida.  
  
-"Murió cuando yo nací, entonces mi hermana cuidó de mí como si fuera su hijo. Y al preguntarle por qué yo no tenía madre ella me contó esa historia, como para decirme que aunque ella no esté físicamente en este mundo...  
  
-"..siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón..."- terminó Kaoru por él- " mi madre me dijo lo mismo cuando supo que su muerte se acercaba, ella podía ver el futuro, pero también sabía que no podía cambiarlo.."  
  
-"¿Crees que no podemos cambiar nuestros destinos?- Enishi no pudo que evitar cierta melancolía se reflejara en su mirar.  
  
-" Creo que si deben ser cambiados entonces se cambiarán"- decía Kaoru mientras dirigía su mirada azul al firmamento ya casi oscuro -"es lo que mi madre solía decir, entonces yo le pregunté por que no podía entonces cambiar su muerte y simplemente dijo, 'porque no debe ser cambiada, si lo hago pondría en peligro a demasiadas personas inocentes, y tu debes seguir existiendo'. Para ella fue un intercambio, mi vida por la suya"- una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por su rostro de porcelana, la cual Enishi secó, Kaoru cerró los ojos, exhalando un suspiro, disfrutando las sensaciones que causaba aquella simple caricia.  
  
-"En realidad, ella cambió tu destino"- su voz reducida a un bajo susurro.  
  
-"Si, lo hizo"  
  
-"Tal vez nosotros también podamos.."- Enishi nunca creyó posible lo que esta hermosa e increíble chiquilla le hacía sentir.  
  
-"Tal vez..."- con esto dicho se recostó en su pecho mientras Enshi la envolvía con sus fuertes brazos. Y así abrazados bajo las estrellas infinitas quedaron dormidos.  
N/A: bueno, que piensan? 


	7. capítulo sexto

N/A: Después de una larguísima espera he aquí el capítulo sexto. Mil disculpas por mi tardanza. Bueno, no se cuanto tardé en subir el próximo capítulo ya que esta semana empiezan mis exámenes, y estaré rindiendo aproximadamente todo el mes, así que no puedo prometer nada. Ah, también estoy traduciendo este fic al inglés *^.^* si hay alguien que esta leyendo este fic que también habla ingles podría darle una ojeada y de paso decirme si he cometido algún error gramatical, información que apreciaría bastante. Bueno, a la historia..  
Disclaimers: Nop, ni Enishi ni Kaoru ni el resto de los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin son mios, pertenecen al gran Watsuki-sensei.  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo sexto:  
"cambio de planes"  
¡¡¡¡¡¡CRAAAASHHH!!!!  
  
La hermosa copa de cristal se hizo añicos al impactar con la pared. Su contenido de vino ahora se derramaba lentamente por el muro, tiñéndolo de un rojo oscuro. El responsable de tal acto era un alto hombre envuelto en las sombras.  
  
-"¿Cómo es que no tienen idea de donde demonios están?!!!- su voz era tan fría como un glaciar y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos de la rabia. Realmente asustaría a cualquiera, y su sirviente no era la excepción.  
  
-"Se..Señor, es..estamos haciendo to..todo lo que po..podemos, Se..Señor"- la pobre criatura temblada como una en invierno.-"pe...pero es que han de.. desapa...parecido, Se..Señor"  
  
-"Idiota.."- y con esto dicho extendió una mano y de ella salió una gran bola de energía que incineró y convirtió en cenizas a su sirviente.  
  
-"Zan pronto desaparecerá...donde demonios están esos dos y que fue lo que pasó"-con gruñido el Señor de la Oscuridad elevó su apuesto rostro a la luz de la Luna, la cual iluminó las facciones de Shisio Makoto, Amo del Infierno y Señor de la Oscuridad.  
  
-"No te preocupes querido"- la sensual voz provenía de una igual de sensual mujer con el Kimono caído por debajo de los hombros-"Enishi acabará con ella, tiene demasiado odio para cambiar"- dijo sentándose en el regazo de Shisio con una sonrisa en sus labios pintados de un oscuro verde.  
  
-"No lo sé, lo mismo pensamos de Battousai..."- en su rostro se reflejaba cierta preocupación mezclada con un rencor infinito.  
  
-"Pero Enishi ha tenido ese rencor desde niño, ha crecido en la oscuridad, ni la elegida de la Luz posee tal fuerza como para arrancarle ese odio"- decía Yumi mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amado.  
  
-"Espero que tengas razón"  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Zorrita, tranquilízate"- decía Sano mientras abrazaba a una nerviosa Megumi-"todo saldrá bien, es lo ella siempre decía"-esto último lo dijo con voz ronca. La verdad es que él estaba muy preocupado por su querida Jou- chan, es que ya habían pasado tres días y no tenían ni la menor idea de que había pasado.'Quien quiera que esté allá arriba, por favor protege a Jou- chan y haz que regrese a nosotros con bien' Sano solo podía esperar que su plegaria fuera escuchada.  
  
-"Ay, Sano, estoy tan asustada. Tu sabes que Kaoru es como una hermana para mi, si algo llegara a ..."- Megumi se abrazó aun más a Sano, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho y secando sus lágrimas en su chaqueta. Sano simplemente la apretó a su pecho y besó sus cabellos no sin antes notar la figura de Hiko parada a lo lejos.  
  
Realmente Hiko se encontraba absorto en si mismo, esta situación lo tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, no sabía donde estaba su pequeña, habían pasado ya tres días, Zan estaba cerca de desaparecer, están tan cerca de saber que es lo que pasó con su Kaoru como de encontrar un aguja en diez pajares.  
  
-"Tranquilícese Shisou, Kaoru-dono es perfectamente capaz de defenderse a sí misma, además es muy ingeniosa, estoy seguro de encontrará la manera de volver sana y salva"  
  
-"Solo espero que tengas razón Kenshin, no sé que haría si no fuera así"  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Levántate perra!"- la orden provenía de un alto hombre de cabellos marrones con una hermosa mujer colgada de su brazo con el kimono caído hasta bajo lo hombros revelando una buena porción de piel. La aludida, una hermosa mujer de infinitos ojos negros simplemente levantó la mirada.  
  
-"Es hora de cambiar de táctica, atacaremos a los guerreros de la luz y tu nos ayudarás"- dijo Shisio lanzando una fría carcajada. No podía esperar más a saber que había pasado con elegidos, así que usaría a esta perra como carnada para Battousai, luego haría que le digieran donde se entraba la Dama de la Luz, según las leyendas se encontraba en la Piedra Sagrada. A diferencia de él la Dama de la Luz no tenía forma humana, no ella era algo parecido a un hada que dormía en el interior de la Piedra Sagrada, se supone que si la Elegida de la Luz gana la Dama de la Luz despertaría y eliminaría todo mal existente para que el mundo comience de nuevo. Si ganaba su Elegido la maldad oculta en todo ser se liberaría y cubriría al mundo. Así que si él conseguía destruir esa Piedra Sagrada también destruiría toda oportunidad del bien de vencer.  
  
-"Jamás"- vino la respuesta de Tomoe mientras apartaba un mechón de su bello rostro. Prefería morir o seguir en el Infierno que ayudar a hacer daño a Kenshin.  
  
-"Si no lo haces por las buenas...."- y con un gesto ordenó a los demonios que tenía como guardias que la trajeran y así lo hicieron, o mejor dicho la arrastraron fuera de la jaula. Y luego al exterior, en camino al palacio de la Luz.  
  
*-*-*  
  
El sol hacía brillar el agua haciéndola de un claro azul. También iluminaba el rostro de una bella joven de oscuros cabellos haciendo resaltar su pálida tez. Enishi observaba fascinado como los rayos de luz y el viento jugaban con el cabello de Kaoru, haciéndolos volar de aquí para allá y como brillaba casi azul donde el sol lo iluminaba. Con sus cabellos entre sus dedos acarició su bello rostro dormido. Era impresionante la suavidad de ambos, como seda y porcelana. Entonces ella abrió los ojos revelando una mirada de un hermoso azul profundo. Al mirar hacia arriba ambas miradas se encontraron, y ella quedó perdida en la suya. Estaba tan cerca que podía distinguir los pequeños rayos verdes y azules que había en los ojos de él. Y ahí, bajo el claro cielo y con el sonido de las olas a lo lejos, sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que pronto se convirtió en apasionado. Enishi la estrechaba contra su pecho y aquella sensación y necesidad de protegerla, de hacer que ella fuera feliz y que le debiera a él esa felicidad se apoderaba de su ser mientras la besaba de nuevo casi embriagado por su dulzura. Kaoru sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, y ya nada más importaba, nada excepto el seguir explorando su boca, el sentir el latir de su corazón sincronizándose con el de él, la sensación sus suaves y pálidos cabellos entre sus dedos y sus manos acariciando su pequeña espalda.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Ya era hora..."- ojos dorados de lobo observaban la escena reflejada en una bola de cristal con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios que sostenían un cigarrillo.-"Que el espacio y el tiempo vuelva a ser uno, que el hilo del destino sea restaurado y puesto en sus manos"- su voz era un ronco suspiro mientras apoyaba la larga mano sobre la bola de cristal-"en ellos estará el futuro del universo" - y con esto la bola resplandeció tanto como el sol y en medio de la luz se escuchó...-"Que así sea...".  
N/A: ari agradece mucho cualquier comentario u opinión que el lector se tome el tiempo de escribir. 


	8. capítulo séptimo

N/A: Señores y señoras aunque no lo crean aquí me tienen con otro cápitulo más escrito el mismo día que el anterior *ari se encuentra disfrutando uno de esos raros días fríos en Paraguay, claro que como son escasos son bastante concentrados. Mis uñas ya están azules!!* Bueno, espero que disfruten de cómo desenredo todos embrollos que armé *^.^u*  
  
Disclaimers: Ninguno de los personajes de Ruouni Kenshin me pertenecen. Son del gran Watsuki-sensei. Sin embargo todo personaje original si me pertence.  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Capítulo séptimo:  
"Zan desaparece"  
La noche tendía su oscuro manto al cielo haciendo que los dorados rayos del sol desaparecieran poco a poco hasta que no quedó ninguno. La luna brilló en ese momento junto con Zan sobre las cabezas de un extraño séquito. En la cabeza iba un alto hombre con una mujer colgada en su brazo, le seguían dos demonios que sostenían fuertemente a una pequeña mujer e inmediatamente después unos cien demonios más, todos armados.  
  
-"Que demonios..."- fue la reacción de Hiko al notar tal ejercito acercarse.  
  
-"Tomoe..."- la mirada violeta de Kenshin primero se llenó de lágrimas al ver que el amor de su vida aun respiraba pero se volvió completamente dorada al advertir que la tenían prisionera y que la estaban lastimando con la forma ruda en la que la sostenían.  
  
-"Buenas noches caballeros"-dijo Shisio, en su fría voz se notaba cierto tono de burla-"Battousai veo que has notado quien nos acompaña en esta hermosa velada"- y con gesto hizo que los demonios trajeran a Tomoe más a la vista.  
  
-"Kenshin"- varias lagrimas cubrían ya el hermoso rostro de la joven.  
  
-"Has que la suelten"- la voz de Kenshin era dura como el acero.  
  
-"Bueno, veras Battousai, como sabrás los elegidos han desaparecido.."- al percatarse que todos observaban con mucha atención todo lo que sucedía, una fría y burlona sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro.-"simplemente ya no puedo esperar a que esos dos se dignen a presentarse y matarse los unos a los otros. Así que si no quieren que esta perra se la entregue en pequeñas cajas"- Kenshin apenas podía contener la ira, temblaba de arriba abajo-"No dudes ni un segundo Battousai que lo haré, incluso aquí frente tuyo. No me costará nada de trabajo"- decía lanzando una fría carcajada.  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- Kenshin tenía muy en mente que sin importar cuan rápido y fuerte sea, no tendría oportunidad de detener a Shisio, solo los elegidos tenían tal fuerza.  
  
-"La Piedra Sagrada"- decía Shisio con una sonrisa ante las caras atónitas de los guerreros de la Luz.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Cuando al fin se separaron, Enishi aun tenia su rostro en sus manos y acariciaba sus largos cabellos mientras la miraba con tanto amor y pasión que sus ojos parecían brillar. Enishi jamás se había sentido así, no quería soltarla jamás, lo hacía sentir, vivo y con ganas de seguir viviendo, era un sentimiento extraño para él que solo había sentido odio casi toda su vida. Kaoru que siempre había creído que amaba a Kenshin ahora se daba cuenta de que solo se había estado engañando así misma, el solo roce de las manos de Enishi la hacían sentir como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina, su sola mirada hacía que perdiera el control, jamás había sido tan feliz como al perderse en sus labios. Pero ninguno de los dos podían evitar cierta sensación en el estómago que les decía que algo grave iba a suceder. Y justo cuando iban a mencionar una palabra, la oscuridad envolvió todo y luego una luz los cegó.  
  
*-*-*  
  
En el momento en que Kenshin y los demás se estaban debatiendo que hacer en esta situación, todo oscureció y luego una cegadora luz envolvió todo el lugar. Cuando recuperaron la vista pudieron ver con asombro que los elegidos habían regresado.  
  
-"Kaoru!!"- Hiko no podía estar más feliz, su pequeña estaba con vida.  
  
Al oír su nombre Kaoru se volvió y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a casa, y ahí estaban toda su familia pero también se encontraban un ejercito de unos cien demonios además de tres personas que jamás había visto en su vida, pero al parecer Enishi si sabía quienes eran.  
  
-"Tomoe..."- la mirada de Enishi se dilató al notar la situación de rehén de su hermana-"Suelta a mi hermana en este instante Shisio"- la voz de Enishi era perfectamente controlada aunque su mirada estaba llena de ira.  
  
'Así que ella es su hermana' a esta realización Kaoru no pudo evitar su asombro y también enojo por la forma en que era tratada aquella joven.  
  
-"Por supuesto, en cuanto mates a la Elegida de la Luz"- su fría voz retumbó en los oídos de ambos elegidos. Sus miradas se encontraron y en esa milésima de segundo supieron que hacer. Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ambos se lanzaron sobre los demonios que retenían a Tomoe haciéndolos añicos y mientras Kaoru ponía a Tomoe a salvo, lejos del alcance del Señor de la Oscuridad, Enishi se lanzó al ataque contra Shisio, logrando herirlo en un brazo.  
  
-"Te has vuelto loco Enishi!"- fue la respuesta de una asustada y atónita Yumi.  
  
Una vez que Tomoe estuvo a salvo Kaoru se precipitó contra los demonios que amenazaban con ayudar a Shisio. Con un solo golpe eliminó a dos. Pronto se le unieron todos sus amigos, quienes no entendían muy bien lo que había pasado, solo sabían que debían ayudar a Kaoru. En poco tiempo habían eliminado casi a la mitad de los demonios.  
  
-"Así que has decidido revelarte Enishi"- Shisio sabía que esto podría llegar a pasar. Con una bola de energía hirió el hombro izquierdo de Enishi. Había perdido el control que tenía sobre Enishi al perder a Tomoe. Pero no pensaba perder esta batalla, era el todo por el todo. Exactamente lo mismo pensaba Enishi, si llegaba a fallar, lo perdería todo, Tomoe, su libertad y sobre todo perdería a Kaoru, y eso sí que no lo permitiría. Entonces Shisio utilizó su último recurso, enfurecer tanto a Enishi que la ira no le permitiría pensar claramente y él podría tener mayor chance de herirlo bastante. Y sabía exactamente como lograr esto. -"Y pensar que me tomé tanto tiempo en planear el dichoso incidente en aquel bosque. Colocar a esa perra entre un herido y ya torpe Battousai y aquel demonio, además de sincronizar todo para tú lo vieras."- Surgió efecto, podía sentir la ira de Enishi crecer a cada palabra que pronunciaba.- "Excelente, enfurécete. Es por esa capacidad de perder el control que pude hacer de ti mi elegido. Fuiste muy fácil de contaminar de odio"- Con un grito Enishi se abalanzó sobre Shisio, pero este ya esperaba el ataque y aprovechó la oportunidad y volvió a herir a Enishi, esta vez en varios lugares mediante una gran esfera de energía.  
  
Conteniendo un quejido de dolor entre los dientes Enishi volvió al ataque. Kaoru al notar que había sido herido ya se encontraba a su lado y entre los dos atacaron. Shisio apenas pudo contener el doble ataque con su espada y lanzar a ambos elegidos lejos de él. Pero Kaoru lanzó una bola de energía que le dio de lleno y lo mandó volando varios metros. Tanto Kaoru como Enishi sangraban pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, enfrentarían esto juntos hasta el final.  
  
Shisio maldijo por lo bajo mientras se levantaba con dificultad, 'esa perra tiene demasiado poder' pero él no se iba rendir, no cuando estaba tan cerca de vencer y destruir todo lo bueno que existe en este mundo. Y con esto en mente lanzó a Yumi, quien se había acercado a ver como estaba, a la Elegida de la Luz cuando esta lanzaba otra de sus bolas de energía. Yumi se desintegró en el aire dándole suficiente tiempo para lanzarse hacia Enishi y causarle graves heridas con su espada, aunque Enishi no quedó atrás, casi le corta la cabeza a Shisio de un solo golpe, sólo que éste se agachó justo a tiempo. Kaoru al ver a su amado en problemas se recupero de su shock por la eliminación de aquella mujer e hirió a Shisio en el costado izquierdo dando tiempo a Enishi de esquivar una bola de energía, para luego colocarse a su lado, ambos se miraron y guardaron sus espadas. Se tomaron de la mano y con la otra apuntaron al Señor de la Oscuridad lanzando cada uno un rayo de luz cegadora, y al tiempo que ambos rayos se unieron alcanzando y haciendo desaparecer al Señor de la Oscuridad, Zan se desvanecía del cielo. Y justo antes de desaparecer por completo ambas piedras principales de las espadas de los elegidos se desprendieron y se unieron en el aire, de dentro de esta nueva piedra, que ya no era ni turquesa ni zafiro sino una hermosa piedra trasparente, se vio la silueta de una hada unos segundos antes de una luz saliera de ella haciendo desaparecer al resto de los demonios y cubriendo todo el planeta en segundos para luego desaparecer. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad una hermosa hada apareció ante ellos, tenía los cabellos de un color rosa pálido y sus ojos eran de un celeste casi trasparente. Vestía un largo vestido blanco y sus alas tenían como finos hilos de oro y plata.  
  
-"El equilibrio ha sido restaurado."- la voz del hada era tan melodiosa como el susurro del viento y al dirigir su casi trasparente mirada a Kaoru y Enishi una sonrisa se dibujo sus labios de un rosa pálido-"Solo el amor es el que le da valor a todas las cosas (*)"- y con esto se elevó a los cielos.  
N/A: Y? Que les parece? No se pierdan el epilogo y mi posible continuación. Porfa dejen un review solo para saber que tal me quedó, porfa... si....*^.^u*  
(*) La frase "Solo el amor es el que le da valor a todas las cosas" pertenece a Santa Teresa de Jesús (también se la conoce como Santa Teresa de Ávila). A quien tenga ganas invito a leer cualquiera de sus libros, son más que bastantes, y son muy bellos. 


	9. Epílogo

N/A: He aquí damas y caballeros mi epilogo, creedlo o no he terminado mi historia. Gracias a todos aquellos que han seguido leyendo hasta aquí y tuvieron la paciencia de aguantarme y sobre todo a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review, ¡GRACIAS! En verdad alegraron mi vida. *^.^* *aunque ari se encuentra exhausta, tres capítulo en una sola noche, gua! *@.@* creo que a esta altura necesito un descanso, uno bien largo, hoy es sábado y el lunes rindo Industria Gráfica y aun no he estudiado *\/.\/U* que vergüenza. Bueno, a la historia.  
Disclaimers: Nop, no hay caso, Watsuki-sama no quiere obsequiarme a Enishi ni ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin *no es justo!!*  
Entre Luz y Oscuridad  
Epílogo:  
"Un final feliz"  
-"Oi Zorrita, eso duele!!"- la discusión podía escucharse aun desde la habitación de a lado donde se encontraba Enishi, sinceramente divertido al escucharlos.  
  
-"No seas bebé, solo tomará un segundo"- en la voz de la doctora se podía distinguir una frustración creciente.-"Claro, eso será si te quedas quieto un instante Tori-atama"  
  
-"Pero es que tus manos están muy frías"- reprochó Sano y Megumi aprovechó el momento de distracción para terminar de examinarlo-"AYYY!!! Duele!!!"-Y mientras Kaoru ahogaba una risita Enishi notó la pequeña luz que iluminó aun a través de shoji.  
  
-"Ves que no era para tanto"- continuaba la doctora.  
  
- "Pues a mí si me dolió"- reprochó Sano tercamente.  
  
-"Arghhh!!! Sólo fue un segundo Sanosuke!!!"- y como no había nadie más a quien atender siguieron así hasta que se cansaron.  
  
-"¿Son siempre así?"- preguntaba un muy divertido Enishi.  
  
-"Sip, y aun más"- dijo Kaoru con una pequeña risita. Enishi entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Ya todo había pasado, Megumi había curado primero a Tomoe, quien ahora dormía placidamente en el futón a su lado, con Battousai velando sobre ella. Antes de llegar a este punto habían tenido una larga conversación, aunque ya durante la batalla Enishi había comprendido lo que realmente había pasado, Shisio lo había dejado bien claro, había sido el Señor de la Oscuridad quien había preparado todo el accidente, porque fue un accidente, ahora comprendía que Kenshin jamás lastimaría a Tomoe. Además contaba también el hecho de que el enano pelirrojo había jurado proteger a Kaoru y que lo había hecho desde que ella era pequeña. Pero aun así no podía decirse que le agradaba el hombre, pero si hacía a su hermana feliz, entonces no podía negarse.  
  
-"Kaoru, necesito hablar contigo"- la aludida miró con cierto asombro a su shisou, quien esta vez no se había dirigido a ella con famoso apodo. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Enishi y se encaminó junto con Hiko al jardín.  
  
*-*-*  
  
La luna brillaba más brillante que nunca ya sin Zan a su lado y su superficie se reflejaba en las aguas del pequeño lago del jardín.  
  
-" Es increíble que ya halla pasado todo"- rompió Hiko el silencio con ronca voz.  
  
-"Sip, te dije que todo saldría bien"- le respondió Kaoru con una hermosa sonrisa. Hiko no se pudo contener y abrazó a su pequeña con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-"Tuve miedo por ti, hija"- Kaoru se encontraba realmente confundida-"Miedo de perderte cómo perdí a tu madre"- esto último no ayudaba mucho a aclarar las cosas en la cabeza de la joven.-"Sabes, he ensayado cómo decirte esto muchas veces y nunca encuentro la manera adecuada"- y tomando aire dijo- "soy tu padre"- a esto Kaoru levantó la mirada entre incrédula y sorprendida. A esto Hiko simplemente sonrió tristemente.-"Si, es cierto. Te pareces muchísimo a tu madre en ella también se podía leer cada pensamiento y emoción en sus hermosos ojos azules, los cuales también heredaste"- Kaoru hurgó en la mirada de Hiko no encontró más que verdad y cariño. Y entonces con lágrimas en los ojos se estrechó al él y lo abrazó.  
  
-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"  
  
-"Porque no te hubieras concentrado en tu propia batalla sino en la mía y correrías demasiado riesgo, cuando no te concentras eres realmente pésima peleando, enana"- era la primera vez que recibía el apodo sin armar alboroto y con una sonrisa en los labios.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Kenshin.."- la suave voz atrajo la atención de ambos hacia la bella joven que yacía en el futón.  
  
-"Tomoe.."- le sonrió Kenshin a través de ojos violetas llenos de lágrimas.  
  
-"Enishi.."- dijo Tomoe dirigiendo su oscura mirada ahora a su hermano.  
  
-"Nee-san"- la voz de Enishi se hallaba ronca por el llanto contenido.  
  
Tomoe simplemente tomó de las manos a ambos y les dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Los días se convirtieron en semanas que pasaron volando y pronto ya habían pasado dos meses y los integrantes de esta singular familia se encargan de preparar una hermosa boda. Tomoe se encontraba junto con Kenshin en la cocina preparando el menú para el gran día. Kaoru y Megumi se encontraban eligiendo que decoración usar, las que hacían aparecer con un movimiento de sus manos, claro que también estaban las ocasionales intervenciones de Sano, un adorno verde o naranja brillante aquí y allá, lo que por supuesto ocasionaba ácidos comentarios de parte de la doctora y varios golpes de parte de Kaoru. Mientras esto acontecía dentro, afuera tenía lugar una peculiar conversación entre padre y futuro yerno.  
  
-"Supongo que sabes que te pasará si la haces sufrir"- decía Hiko con una mirada que hubiera helado un volcán pero con una sonrisa y controlando cada tono de voz. Si Kaoru se enteraba que estaba amenazando a su querido Enishi no viviría para contarlo.  
  
-"Lo sé perfectamente"- respondía Enishi devolviendo la helada mirada plenamente pero también con una sonrisa y en una voz neutral. A Kaoru tampoco le haría mucha gracia el que él estuviera confrontando a su querido padre.-" Pero no debe preocuparse, yo amo muchísimo a su hija y prometo hacerla feliz"- continuó Enishi, esta vez la mirada se le suavizó al pensar en su vida junto a Kaoru.  
  
-"Más te vale"- a Hiko aun no le agrada este joven, quien se proponía a alejar a su pequeña de él. La verdad había hecho hasta lo imposible para impedir esa boda. Había mantenido estrecha vigilancia sobre ellos, pero esos dos siempre encontraban la manera de escabullirse, hasta había hecho un conjuro sobre la casa para el joven no la encontrara, pero resultó que Kaoru estaba con él en ese momento en el pueblo y tuvo que deshacer el hechizo y aun le dolían las orejas del regaño que recibió de Kaoru por su comportamiento. Incluso había usado su último recurso, prohibirle a su hija volver a ver a ese joven que intentaba arrebatarle a su pequeña, pero Kaoru le había dirigido una mirada incrédula y le había dicho muy serenamente que Enishi le había pedido matrimonio y que iría aquella noche a pedir su mano y con una sonrisa en los labios le dijo que jamás había sido tan feliz. Como negarle algo que la hacía tan feliz, no le había quedado otra que tragarse su orgullo y entregarle la mano en casamiento de su única y querida hija, no sin antes haber apartado al mocoso para dejarle bien en claro lo que le esperaba si lastimaba a su pequeña o si la llevaba muy lejos de él.  
  
Segundos después de un gran alboroto Sano salió disparado de dentro de la casa cubierto en adornos de los más variados e incombinables colores perseguido por varios objetos que zumbaban en el aire. Y luego de esquivarlos y quitarse los adornos se sentó junto a padre y futuro yerno.  
  
-"Che, Jou-chan anda mas susceptible que nunca"- decía Sano mientras señalaba los varios chinchones que sobresalían de su cabeza.  
  
A esto Enishi sonrió enigmáticamente, es que él sabía muy bien la razón de la ´ susceptibilidad ´ de su futura esposa, así como de sus mareos, nauseas y ese aire aun más encantador que de costumbre que la envolvía. Pero desafortunadamente para Enishi su futuro suegro vio a través de él, unió los cabos y ahora Hiko se encontraba literalmente echando humo por la nariz y con un parecido a una bestia salvaje impresionante.  
  
-¡¡TÚ!!-y con este grito salvaje se abalanzó sobre Enishi a quien solo sus reflejos desarrollados en sus varios años de duro entrenamiento le salvaron de esta, además, claro está su impresionante rapidez mientras corría a toda velocidad para no ser alcanzado por un rabioso padre celoso.  
  
*-*-*  
  
Kaoru se sobresaltó con el grito de su padre y al asomarse para saber que pasaba y al ver tal escena, era ella la que ahora parecía una bestia salvaje y lanzando un grito feroz de- "¡BASTA!" -los detuvo en el acto. -"Se puede saber que sucede ahora. Ambos me habían prometido dejar estas peleas absurdas, O´Tou-san, Enishi"- realmente resultaba cómico ver cómo ambos bajaba la mirada al piso como si fueran dos niños pequeños a los que reprochaba su madre alguna travesura, pero así cómo ambos callaron al mismo tiempo también empezaron a hablar a la vez.  
  
-"Este mocoso tiene la culpa... -"Tu padre empezó de la nada....- y el resto eran palabras todas mezcladas unas con las otras.  
  
-"UNO a la vez"- con esto ambos volvieron a callar.  
  
-"Este pervertido te embarazó"- fue lo que dijo Hiko lanzando rayos por los ojos que Enishi le devolvía plenamente. Todos atendían la escena con mucha atención, hasta Kenshin y Tomoe se habían asomado, esta última con una mirada de incredulidad en sus oscuros ojos.  
  
-"¡No soy ningún pervertido!"- vino la esperada respuesta de Enishi- "Y no me veas así Nee-san, que no soy ningún pervertido!"  
  
-"Es cierto, Enishi no es ningún pervertido"- fue la calmada respuesta de una ruborizada Kaoru-"Y también es cierto que estoy embarazada"- a esta última declaración Hiko estrujaba las manos cómo si quisiera ahorcar a cierto alto joven de pálidos cabellos-"Pero de todos modos Enishi me pidió matrimonio aun antes de que yo supiera mi estado, además no es algo que no iba a pasar, Tou-chan"- explicó Kaoru aun ruborizada.  
  
-"Pero..."- Hiko se encontraba atónito.  
  
-"Es cierto, además, cómo ya se lo he dicho, amo a su hija sobre todas las cosas y adoro a la criatura que se gesta en su vientre."- y con esto Enishi se adelantó y abrazó a Kaoru con gran ternura.  
  
Ante la mirada suplicante de su hija y la felicidad que se reflejó en su rostro al contemplar al mocoso no le quedó otra que volver a tragarse el orgullo. Aunque muy en el fondo estaba feliz de ser abuelo.  
  
*-*-*  
  
La boda se celebró dos días después en un hermoso altar construido en el jardín justo delante del lago. Pétalos de sakura cubrían todo el lugar decorado con blanco y rosa pálido. Kaoru lucía más radiante que nunca en un hermoso kimono blanco con un diseño de pequeñas mariposas rojas, con un obi del mismo color que las mariposas. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño sostenido por dos palitos chinos decorados con cintas que iban del más puro blanco a más bello rojo. Su rostro se hallaba blanquecido un poco con polvo de arroz, sus ojos estaban delineados en negro haciendo resaltar el azul profundo de su mirar y tenía los labios pintados de carmín. Enishi al verla estuvo seguro de podía pasar el resto de su vida solo viendo con se acerca hacia él con paso grácil, con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios y sus hermosos ojos azules con esa mirada tan cálida y traviesa.  
  
*-*-*  
  
-"Así que es esto lo que tenias en mente Hajime"  
  
-"Más o menos" - respondió el Lobo mientras abrazaba a su esposa con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Fin??  
N/A: Que les pareció? Bueno aquí tienen el epílogo de mi primer fic *guaaaa* se acabo-oo mi fic. La verdad no del todo tengo otro epilogo más en mente aunque aun no estoy segura. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Y realmente agradecería si me dejaran algún review para saber que opinan de estas locas ideas que tienen lugar esta cabecita.  
  
Love you mina-san  
  
ari-g 


End file.
